nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Oceana Dictionary Project/English - Oshenna/H - N
I think we should introduce 'ahoi' as a greeting, possibly in the revival community, since it's my favourity Slovak word. Which reminds me: I don't think I told you that I went to Slovakia recently. :P Not to Hurbanovo though. :'( --Semyon 14:03, September 25, 2013 (UTC) : :o Okay :P @Slovakia: :o Where did you go? Bratislava? :P --OuWTB 14:06, September 25, 2013 (UTC) ::No, the Tatras and Košice. :P --Semyon 14:09, September 25, 2013 (UTC) :::Not Ilava? :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 14:10, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Càttù :P ::::Sadly not. :'( I recognize that without it, my trip to Slovakia barely qualifies as visiting at all. :'( --Semyon 14:12, September 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::: :o Well, you did see a lot though :P Next time, you better visit Limburg though :P --OuWTB 14:14, September 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::: And Brabant :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 14:15, September 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Censorship sadifies me and is not compatible with head-adminship. :'( --Semyon 14:21, September 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::You have to make it to Tongeren first, it's the only good thing to see in Limburg HORTON11: • 14:24, September 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::Brabant is still way better than Limburg Visit Gèssel before anything else! :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 14:27, September 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::Honestly the oldest town in Belgium is a more attractive destination, but probably the nicest town I've visited in this area is Aachen. HORTON11: • 14:30, September 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::Yeah, right. Gèssel is the place to be :P You guys only got a church tower and an old seminar school thingy :P --OuWTB 14:30, September 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::And Mofert only has a church and a lot of beer :P Both of those exist in Gèssel too :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 14:36, September 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::And the largest mediaevel castle in the Netherlands, as well as several other historical buildings. We also got more gezelligheid, three horse-riding clubs, a forellenvijver, and lots more crappy stuff Hollandic people come visit :P --`OuWTB 14:39, September 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::As if we don't have historical buildings and gezelligheid :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 14:44, September 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::What historical buildings? :P You talking bout the so-called Brabantse "gezelligheid", which involves two pints and everybody acts like they're drunk? :P --OuWTB 14:47, September 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::The old church tower you mentioned, for example :P Also, keep sadifying me :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 14:49, September 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::But I mean, you only got those things I mentioned? :o @sadify: shouldn't've said "Brabant" then :P --OuWTB 14:50, September 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::I don't know I'd want to visit Limburg, I might come out with circumflexes or something. :/ --Semyon 14:51, September 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::: :o No, Limburgish generally does not use circumflexes :P --OuWTB 14:53, September 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::Well, the 'or something' could be even worse. :o Imagine the headline: 'British citizen rushed to hospital in Netherlands, left in dire, critical condition.' :P --Semyon 14:55, September 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::Hahaha, well, you probably've drunk too much then è :P --OuWTB 14:57, September 25, 2013 (UTC) @Semyon- Hey, I saw those mountains when I was in Poland, but I was very little. HORTON11: • 14:20, September 25, 2013 (UTC) :I was on the Polish side too, actually. They're awesome. :) In fact, I walked from the Polish to the Slovak side. --Semyon 14:21, September 25, 2013 (UTC) ::I wasn't actually on the mountains, just in Krakow I believe. And the only border I walked across was from El Salvador to Honduras once (don't tell anyone but it was a clandestine cross via El Salvador's highest mountain) Me and my dad didn't even notice the concrete marker. HORTON11: • 14:24, September 25, 2013 (UTC) ::: :o Wasn't a problem for me, since Poland and Slovakia are both Schengen countries. --Semyon 14:50, September 25, 2013 (UTC) :::: Central America has nothing like that, so that's why we had to go through the official border crossing. HORTON11: • 15:05, September 25, 2013 (UTC) It's been a long time since I last complained about the lack of certain particular words in this dictionary... "Mobile" and "phone" are missing :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 16:53, March 8, 2016 (UTC) :What do you want me to do about it? :o --OuWTB 11:15, March 9, 2016 (UTC) ::Add them of course :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 13:17, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Mathematics :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 18:56, July 8, 2017 (UTC) :Wiskundi, maybe? :o 77topaz (talk) 01:43, July 9, 2017 (UTC)